Fazbear & Friend's The Final Chapter
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: This time, the terror has followed you home. In this last chapter of the Fazbear & Friend's original story, you must once again defend yourself against Toy Golden Freddy Fredbear, Salvagio, Toy Springtrap, Funtime Foxy, and even worse things that lurk in the shadows. You have only a flashlight to protect yourself.
1. Night 1

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It was dark. Darker than it had ever been before. Even a night light wasn't on! The only light I could see was coming from my alarm clock. It said it was 12. I think it was AM, but I can never remember if midnight is AM or PM. Well, I think it's midnight out, anyway.

I looked down. I wasn't in the same spot I was in earlier; I was on the bed now! How did I get here? Did my Mommy or Daddy find me lying down and put me here? Huh. Mommy and Daddy. I wonder what they look like. Do I even have a Mommy or Daddy? Are they nice enough to put their child in bed at night? I hope so.

I felt something on the bed, right next to me. I felt it to see what it was. It was...soft, like fur. It kinda felt like the yellow bear, but that one felt more smooth, like silk. I think that's what it's called, anyway. I picked it up and held it close to me. I could see a face on it. It had giant blue eyes and a cute little smile and black top hat. It was Toy Golden Freddy! I smiled and kissed him on the nose; I remember Toy Golden Freddy and his friends always made me feel better.

I put golden Freddy back next to me and I laid back down; I wanted to sleep, but I didn't seem tired! I guess it still didn't hurt to at least try, though...as I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder why this is happening to me. Why can't I remember anything about myself except Toy Golden Freddy, his friends, and the color yellow? Even the yellow rabbit is a mystery to me. Speaking of her, where is she?

Suddenly, I heard a noise! I quickly grabbed my golden Freddy and squeezed him tight; my heart began beating faster as I heard somebody moving outside of my doors! I knew if I stayed here for too long, though, they would get me...whoever they were.

I slowly got out of my bed and walked towards the door to my left...or, was it my right? I don't know; it was always hard to figure out which was which. As I walked, I felt something under my feet. It felt hard, but tiny... I picked it up and felt a small button. After pressing it, a small bit of light appeared! I found a flashlight! Which was really, really, REALLY good; everyone knows monsters are scared of light!

Now I slowly got closer to the door, ready to face any monster that may come my way... I walked right next to the open doorway and saw nothing but the black darkness. After quickly shining my flashlight, though, I saw a giant hallway that seemed to stretch forever!

There were pictures along the wall. I could see what looked like grown-ups and two kids in some of them. Was that my family? I couldn't get a good look at their faces, so that didn't help.

I walked back towards the middle of the room and looked at my alarm clock. 3:07? Wow, did I actually fall asleep? Before I could think about it too much, I heard noise coming from the other door.

I ran to the doorway and shone my light down the hall. I gasped when I did; at the end of the hall, there was what looked like a giant yellow...thing...with razor-sharp teeth! I thought it looked like my friend Toy Springtrap, but before I could look too much, it ducked away. Ha! I knew monsters were scared of light!

I looked at the hallway on this side. There were windows all along the wall, except for a few more pictures. I could only see darkness outside, though, and the flashlight wasn't helping with it.

That's when I went back to the middle of the room and looked around. The closet was slightly open. Oh, no; monsters hide in closets all the time!

I ran to the closet and shone my light in it; it was empty, except for some clothes hanging up. But maybe I should keep the door closed, just to be safe.

I pushed the closet doors together and started to walk away. When I did, though, I heard it squeak. I looked and saw the door creak back open. Oh, no... I ran back and closed the doors again. When I let go, they opened again. Is the door broken?

I then heard what sounded like squeals coming from my bed. I turned around and shone my light at it. Instead of my Freddy teddy, I was greeted by a small, dismantled Toy Golden Freddy robot with sharp teeth and was twitching like crazy! As soon as the light hit it, though, it seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye, revealing the normal Golden Freddy teddy instead.

What is going on? Why are scary robots in my house? What are they doing here? What do they want with me?

That's when I heard what sounded like footsteps in the left hallway. I ran towards it and pointed my light down it. At the far end, I saw a green and red thing duck away from sight. It almost looked like Salvagio!

I quickly reached up to my doorknob and pulled the door shut! The problem was, though, it wouldn't stay closed! It just slid back open when I let go of it! Why are all of my doors not working?

I heard squeals in the bed again. I shone my light on it and saw the little Golden Freddy monster for a split second before it went away again. Why can't the Toy Golden Freddy teddy stop those mean old monsters from getting me?

I then ran back towards the other hallway and got the doorframe. Before I shine my light, though, I stopped; I could've sworn I heard something...it sounded like...that loud breathing I had heard earlier when I was in the darkness!

I quickly held the door shut and held my breath. I could've checked to see if anything was there, but I didn't want to risk seeing a monster in my face!

A second later, I heard loud footsteps quickly get softer until I heard nothing at all. I carefully opened the door and took a peek with my light. Empty. Good.

I went back towards the middle of the room and looked at my clock. 5:59? Huh. I wonder when I usually-

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Everything flashed white as I gasped. When the flash went away, I found myself back in the bed. There was sunlight peeking through the windows in the hall. I looked at my clock and saw it was 6:00. And that was the source of the beeping sound!

I reached and pressed the "off" button and the noise stopped. I then let out a yawn and looked around. Was that all really...a dream? There's no way...right?

Well, either way, I have to go get ready for...whatever I need to get up this early for.


	2. Breakfast

I opened the door on the right (I think) and stepped out into the hallway. I was actually surprised the door was unlocked, but it makes me wonder what was really going on when the doors were locked. Was I imagining things? Was that real? I don't know, but I hope I find out soon. Of course, there are a lot of things I wanna find out soon...

Anyway, I looked out the windows in the hallway. I couldn't see much, but not because it was too dark; it was because it was too bright! The sun was shining very hard in my eyes, so it was impossible to see anything happening outside. Oh, well. I'm sure I'll see better when I walk outside.

Suddenly, I felt my tummy rumble a bit. That's when I remembered that I can't remember the last time I've eaten anything! I wonder what we have in this house... I guess the only way to find out is to find the kitchen. Now, where's that again?

I kept going down the hallway and I eventually came to a dead end. The only place to go was right or left. The way to the right looked like another bedroom, and the way to the left seemed to lead towards a living room, I think it's called. I also saw another hallway that seemed like it could take me somewhere!

After walking a bit faster towards that hallway, I looked and saw four doors; there were two on the right side, and two on the left. At the far end was a tall, white chair under a small window that was towards the top. Who would wanna sit in in a chair and stare down a hallway? Probably some weird adult.

The first two doors closest to me were closed, but as I walked, I smelt something...delicious! I got to the end of the hall and saw what looked like a kitchen to my right and a dining room to my left! The smell was coming from the dining room, so that's where I walked.

I went inside and and saw two giant people sitting in chairs. One of them had its back faced towards me and had what looked like a newspaper in its hands. The other one was facing me and slicing into whatever was on its plate. The strangest part was the fact that I couldn't make out many details on them. The most I could see was the one with the newspaper was shaped like a man, and the one eating was shaped like a woman. I could only assume who these people were.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They both turned around and seemed to stare at me.

"Ah, about time you woke up, kiddo!" the man said to me. "Your pancakes almost got cold!"

Pancakes! That's what that smell was! I knew it was familiar!

"C'mon, sweetie!" the woman told me. "Get up here and dig in!"

I smiled as I tried to find a seat to sit in. I finally chose one and climbed up onto it. When I did, I looked and saw five...no...SIX pancakes on the plate! There was maple syrup and butter smeared all over them! The only thing missing was-

"Would you like some powdered sugar?" Mommy asked.

"Yes, please!" I answered.

She then reached over and sprinkled the powdery perfection all over the delicious pancakes! I smiled and licked my lips as I began to cut them up! When I put the first bite inside my mouth, it tasted like the best thing I've ever had! I just kept putting more and more into my mouth until I finally had to stop and drink milk to wash it down. Finally, all the pancakes were gone and I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Go get dressed, Madison," my daddy told me. "You gotta get ready for school!"

School? Ugh; no wonder I had to get up early.

"O-kaaaaaaaaaaaaay," I replied in an annoyed voice.

Mommy and Daddy chuckled as they went back to whatever they were doing. I got out of my chair and hurried back into my bedroom. I guess I just had to change clothes and get to school...wherever that is.

I looked in my closet and tried to find something to wear. After grabbing random clothes, I managed to put on a black tank-top with gray stripes, blue jeans, and white socks. After that, I put on gray shoes and sat down on my bed. I looked where my Golden Freddy teddy should be, but I saw that yellow rabbit instead! She was smiling at me, and her dark eye's seemed to be watching me.

 _"You know she is hiding again,"_ it told me.

"Who?" I asked it. "Who's this 'she' you keep talking about?"

 _"She won't stop until you find her."_

"Who?"

It replied with a smile and silence. I just sighed and walked out of my room. The living room I saw earlier seemed to have a front door, so I'll just go out there.

As I passed the grandfather clock at the end of the hallway and went into the living room, I noticed that there wasn't much in there. Just a couch, a TV, and a bench. I shrugged it off and went towards the front door.

 _"BOO!"_

I screamed in terror and collapsed to the floor as my heart started to pound out of my chest! I looked at the TV and saw a giant white and pink fox peeking it's head out behind it! Tears came back into my eyes as I squeezed them shut and started to cry in fear. Why was that fox there? Is that what the yellow rabbit meant when she said that 'she' was hiding?

As I sat there on the floor, crying my eye's out, I felt everything around me change. I wanted to see what was happening, but I was too scared to think about it!

 _"Don't worry,"_ I heard that voice say. _"Tomorrow is another day._


	3. Fun with Jay Jay

I opened my eyes and saw darkness again. Oh, no; was I back in the scary nothingness I started in? Before I could think too much about it, I felt something in my hand. It wasn't soft, like the Golden Freddy teddy. It felt like...my flashlight!

I turned it on and looked around. I was in the living room, in the same spot I was in when I fell earlier. When that red and white fox scared me...

I wondered what time it was. How long was I asleep? Didn't I have to go to school? I slowly stood up and walked to the front door. That's when I heard the whistle.

I turned around and didn't see anything. Was I imagining that? Maybe, but I'm not sure what's real or not anymore. That's when I heard it again. It sounded like it came from the hallway with the four doors and the chair at the end.

Using my flashlight, I quickly walked over there and saw nothing. It looked just like it did earlier, only darker. I shrugged and started to walk away. That's when I accidentally kicked something under my feet and heard a loud OUCH.

I looked down and saw what looked like one of my friends on the ground, but it wasn't one I remember seeing before. It kinda looked like balloon girl, but more torn up. And evil.

It then looked at me with its eyebrow-less face with a smile. Most people wouldn't be happy after being stepped on, I would think.

 _"Hi there!"_ it told me with a loud, squeaky voice.

"Uh...hi?" I replied.

 _"Hey, why so nervous?"_

"Um...because you look..."

 _"Scary?"_

"...yeah."

 _"Don't worry, kid. I'm not gunna hurt ya!"_

"Really?"

 _"Really! As long as you play my little game and play it right!"_

"Game? What game?"

 _"Well, I assume that's why you came over here, right? So you could play my game!"_

"No, I came over here because I heard whistling!"

 _"That I made because I could tell you wanted to play my game!"_

"Huh?"

 _"Look, kid, do you want to play or not? Because if you don't, I'm gonna have to hurt you."_

She said that last part with her super-sharp teeth in a giant grin.

"No! Don't hurt me!" I screamed as I felt my tears come back.

 _"Sheesh, kid! Relax! I'm only kidding. Or am I...?"_

"Okay!" I told it as I wiped my eye. "I'll play!"

 _"Hooray!"_ The Animationic said as it jumped with joy. _"Now, let's start by introducing myself. I'm JJ, but you can call me Nightmare Balloon Girl."_

"That's a weird name."

 _"Well, it's the one you created, kid!"_

What did THAT mean?

 _"Anyway, on to the game, which is easy! I'm going to sit in that chair over there,"_ she explained as she pointed at the end of the dark hallway. _"When I say 'go', I'm going to slowly make my way to the X on the floor!"_

I shines my flashlight on the floor and saw a giant white X at the end of the hallway. How did I miss that earlier?

 _"All you have to do to win is stop me when I'm on the X!" sh_ e concluded.

"How do I do that?"

 _"Your flashlight, silly!"_

"Huh?"

Nightmare Balloon Girl just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 _"You know, that stick in your hand that omits light?"_

"I know what a flashlight is!" I snapped. "But what does that have to do with stopping you?"

 _"Easy! When you shine your light at me, I'll stop moving!"_

"Really?"

 _"Would I lie to you, kid?"_

"I don't think so..."

Of course, I'm talking to a toy with sharp teeth and claws.

 _"Good! Now, do you understand everything?"_

"I think so."

 _"You sure? Because most people don't understand what they have to do the first time they play this game. Something about how I explained it too fast."_

"Just flash my light to try and stop you when you're standing on the X, right?"

 _"Wow! You're smarter than most adults!"_

JJ than ran towards the end of the hallway. She practically almost disappeared instantly.

 _"Okay, kid!"_ She called out. _"When I say 'go', you'll have 90 seconds to try and win!"_

"Okay!"

 _"Oh, and it's worth mentioning that if I make it past the X and you don't stop me, I'll have no problem ripping your face off!"_

"Wait, what?"

 _"Okay! Let's begin in 3...2...1...GO!"_

I quickly gasped and instantly shine my light down the hallway. I saw Nightmare Balloon Girl sitting in the white chair at the end, staring towards the floor with a scary glare. I turned the light off and waited.

I waited for what felt like 10 seconds before shining my light again. I saw her on the ground, in front of the chair; however, she jumped back onto the chair when my light went on. I turned the light off again and sat quietly.

After what seemed like forever, I thought I heard fast scurrying on the floor. I turned the light on and I saw Plushtrap in the middle of the hallway, but she dropped to the floor when the light went on. It was like the light turned her into a normal toy.

I turned the light off again and waited to hear more movement. How long IS 90 seconds, anyway? It sounds like a lot, so I think I have a lot of time.

I sat there waiting for what seemed like forever. I didn't hear any movement, though. Was she going slower this time? Was she on the X and I'm not realizing it? I turned the light on and saw she was still in the same spot she was in last time, only standing up. Sure enough, she dropped to the floor again. I groaned and turned the light off.

Suddenly, I heard really fast running again. I turned the light on and I saw Nightmare Balloon Girl duck into the front doorway on the left! I gulped and turned the light off again. She was that much closer to the X. She was also that much closer to eating my face...

I then heard the fast moving again. I held my breath and turned the light on. When it was on, I gasped with excitement! She was standing over the X and she fell on top of it! I then saw a smile on her face and she looked at me.

 _"Great!"_ she told me. _"You win!"_

"What do I win?" I ask.

 _"The greatest prize in the world: you get to keep living!"_

The bright light returned and I scrunched my eyes shut.


	4. Night 2

When the light went away, I blinked a few times before looking around. I saw I was back in my bed, holding my Golden Freddy Teddy. When did I get here? HOW did I get here? Did I ever leave...? Man, this is getting confusing.

It was still really dark in my room, except for my alarm clock, which read 12:00. I still think it means midnight. Of course, I could be wrong.

Suddenly, I felt something still in my other hand: my flashlight! I quickly turned it on and looked around. I was definitely still in my bedroom, and nothing looked different.

I suddenly heard a chime song coming from the left hallway. I saw a tall clock at the end of the hall, so I think that's where it came from. Come to think of it, I may have heard it last night, too.

I just sat in my bed, squeezing Golden Freddy tightly as I shone my flashlight across the room. I heard a bunch of strange noises coming throughout the house. I thought I heard a dog barking. Did we have a dog? Or was it a neighbor's? Do we even have neighbors? Man, I really don't know anything about my life...

One thing I did recognize was loud footsteps echoing through the hallway. I heard those the last time I was in here! I quickly got out of my bed and ran towards the left hallway, where I heard the footsteps.

When I got there, I paused and listened for any sounds. I held my breath, as well as my flashlight, really tightly as I listened.

Suddenly, I heard a loud but quick breathing noise in my ear! With that, I pulled the door shut with all my strength and waited. I felt myself breathing faster and harder as tears started forming in my eyes!

Why are these monsters after me? What did I do to deserve this?

A second later, I heard the footsteps walking away from the door. I let the knob go and the door slowly slid open. I guess that'll have to do.

I ran away from the door and back towards my bed. When I did, I saw two evil Toy Golden Freddy robots on the bed! I shone my light at them and the quickly disappeared, leaving my Golden Freddy teddy in their place.

My breathing got louder as my heart got faster. There's nowhere in this room that's safe! Even my bed has monsters than can get to me! I guess I'll just have to keep scaring them with my flashlight!

I decided to run to the door on the right and wait to hear breathing. I sat there and waited for a few seconds and didn't hear anything. Holding my breath, I turned on the flashlight, only to be greeted by an empty hallway.

I sighed with relief and ran back to the middle of the room and looked around. Nothing out of place; I hope it'll stay that way.

After looking behind me and scaring off the Toy Golden Freddy robots, I checked on my closet just to see if anything is in there... I run up to it and shone my light. Empty. Good.

I was actually pretty confident at this point. I just had to check on the hallways and look at the bed. It was repetitive, but it was still scary, especially in the hallways! I had to listen carefully and hear if a monster was there...

Finally, after scaring the Freddles off again, I heard a loud beeping noise! At that moment, I found myself back in my bed, squeezing Golden Freddy. Light was shining through the door, which I guess was a good thing.

After shutting my alarm clock off, I got out of bed. Maybe this time I can make it to school! At least that'll be SOMETHING normal and realistic...

* * *

 _ **Author Note:** I gotta be honest, guys; writing the actual nights is tough. I mean, it's so repetitive and uneventful that it's hard to do anything with it. So if the Nights are crappy, just know I'm really trying my best here to make it scary/tense. Maybe Night Three will have better luck._


	5. Hate it

I left the room and went towards the dining room again. As I walked down the hallway, I looked at the chair at the end and couldn't help but think about Nightmare JJ. What was her problem? Is she even real? Was she really going to hurt me if I failed her game? Hopefully I'll never find the answer to that last question...

Anyway, I got back to the dining room and saw the two figures I saw yesterday. My mommy and daddy. I still couldn't see many details besides their figures, but hopefully I'll find out more, soon. I smelt more pancakes as I entered the room, which instantly made me smile like crazy! I got back onto my chair and saw 5 pancakes on the plate! It was one less than yesterday, but oh, well!

After quickly gobbling them up, I wiped my mouth and got off my chair.

"Stay safe on the way to school, Madison!" I heard as I left the room.

"I will, Daddy!" I replied as I ran to my room and got dressed.

After putting on my clothes, I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the front door. I paused right before I walked in front of the TV. For all I knew, that scary fox was going to be behind there again... I really hope she wasn't!

I slowly tiptoed towards the front door, staring at the TV in the process. Everything seemed to be fine; let's hope it'll stay that way!

I finally touched the doorknob and sighed with relief. I then turned it and opened the door. Outside, it was very bright, just like the windows! I couldn't see anything in front of me at all, and my eyes were starting to hurt! Nonetheless, I slowly walked towards it, preparing for anything.

I kept walking forwards in the light, trying to find some sort of end. I was walking for what seemed like forever, and there honestly didn't seem to be any sort of stopping! My eyes were burning badly as I kept going, hoping I get somewhere safe soon!

Finally, I felt something in front of me. It thought it was a wall, since it was so smooth and flat. I then felt around a bit, though, and found what looked like a long, thick pole attached to it. I grabbed the pole and pulled towards me. I could feel it moving towards me as I did. Was this a door? To what, I wonder?

I answered my question as I walked into the open door and the bright light went away. I had to blink a few times, but I managed to see the color yellow. A bit more blinking revealed the color purple. And blue. And red. And green. After a few more seconds, I made a bit more sense of where I was. I saw a bunch of red tables everywhere, each decorated with colorful balloons.

I saw a bunch of children running all over the place, laughing and giggling. They were eating pizza and cake, as well. Overall, they just seemed happy. But for some reason, I wasn't.

There was something about this place that just threw me off. I should be happy here, but I'm not! I just have a feeling that makes me nervous and uneasy... I gotta get out of here!

I turned back towards the door and tried to open it, but I couldn't! I kept pushing and pushing with all my might, but I just couldn't! The tears came back to me as I kept on pushing and pushing and the door just wasn't opening!

I then heard a noise that sounded like it came from the other side of the door! It was too bright to see anything, but I thought I heard what sounded like a car or something starting up and driving away. Before it left completely, I thought I heard someone out there yelling, "See ya later, loser!" After that, laughter and tires squealing.

I then ran to one of the tables, ducked under it, and cried. As I laid there, curled in a ball, I wondered why I was here, and who yelled at me, and why I couldn't leave! The biggest question on my mind, though, was why I had such a bad feeling about this place. I feel like I remember this place, but I don't remember why I'm so scared to be here!

 _"She left without you."_

I heard the voice of the yellow rabbit again. Where was it coming from? Does she know what's going on?

 _"She knows you hate it here."_

Who's "she"? That mean person who called me a loser? Well, I'd assume so. But why did she leave me here if she knows I hate it here? And why would she call me a loser? What did I do to deserve being called that?

 _"You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it!"_

But...the doors are locked! I just tried it! Unless...the yellow rabbit unlocked them for me?

 _"Hurry; run toward the exit!"_

Well, I'm going to have to trust him! I wiped my tears and runny nose as I climbed out from under the table and ran towards the doors. Nobody was in sight; maybe I really could make it!

Suddenly, before I could get to the doors, a giant yellow figure appeared from out of nowhere! She was very tall and very, VERY scary! I looked up and saw it was looking down at me! It had giant teeth, bright eyes and a giant purple top hat! It kinda looked liked the yellow rabbit that's been following me, but scarier!

 _"It's too late! Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if she catches you!"_

I wasn't going to question the friendly yellow rabbit's advice! I quickly ran the other way, looking for somewhere to get away from the scary rabbit behind me!

I then looked to my right and saw a giant red door that read _"Employees Only"_. I know! I can get one of the people who work here to try and help me! With that, I ran towards the door and pushed it open. I looked around and saw a lot of old gaming machines and decorations. I also saw what looked like a man in a purple suit holding a yellow rabbit's head! I thought I heard him saying something, too...

"Alright, bozo; apparently, these suits are really sensitive, so you gotta be careful when you're wearing them. Just walk around slowly and talk as little as possible. If you don't, there's a good chance you'll die. Personally, I don't buy it; it's just a way to scare the newbies."

It looked like he was talking to the body of the yellow rabbit, which was standing upwards and towards him. He then placed the head back onto the body and the rabbit started looking around. He stopped when his eyes landed on me.

"Who's this kid?" I heard the rabbit ask.

The man in purple looked towards where he was looking and he, too, saw me. His eyes widened when he did.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he snarled at me. "Get out! NOW!"

I gave a screech as the tears came back and I ran out of the room. When I was out, I heard the purple man mumble, "I hate kids..." before the big red door slammed shut. I kept on breathing and crying heavily as I looked around. I saw that the giant yellow bear was still by the entrance I came into! I still need to find someone who will help me!

I kept running the opposite way of the rabbit. There were a couple of kids who were giving me weird looks as I went by, but I didn't care! I needed to find help!

Finally, I saw something that made me stop in my tracks with fear. Ahead of me was the yellow bear and two rabbit on a platform, singing a song that honestly just sounded weird. They still looked scary and evil, and I felt myself backing up a bit.

 _"You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong!"_

I realized that the friendly yellow rabbit was right; I needed to be strong and get past them!

I held my breath and slowly walked towards the stage. I was moving ever so closer towards the bear and two rabbit, who were still looking scary and evil. I wasn't going to lie; I actually felt confident! I was honestly feeling like they weren't going to hurt me! That's when I felt something behind me touch me.

I turned around and saw another yellow rabbit right behind me, grabbing onto my shoulder!

 _"Hey there, Kiddie!"_ Anime Spring Bonnie told me. _"Are you lost?"_

I lost it. I dropped to the floor and cried really loudly. I had evil bears and rabbits after me, and a purple man was yelling at me and said he hated me! I couldn't take it anymore! I need to get out of here, but I can't!

 _"Tomorrow is another day."_


	6. More Fun with Jay Jay

I opened my eyes again. I was back in my house, which was dark and spooky. It's honestly rare to see it any other way. As I looked around again, I noticed where I was. It wasn't my room; it was Nightmare Balloon Girl's hallway.

I sat up and stared down the hall. It was really dark, so I couldn't see what was at the end of it. Man, if only I could really see what's going on...

 _"Looking for this?"_

Suddenly, a bright light went into my face! I covered it with my hands while trying to look past it. I thought I could see a bit of purple, but I knew for sure that it wasn't that yellow rabbit.

"JJ! Stop it!"

 _"Okay, okay!"_

The light then went off and I heard footsteps coming towards me. After blinking a few times to get my eyes fixed, I looked down and saw Jay Jay standing in front of me, holding my flashlight. She then stuck it up towards me, and I quickly took it from her, staring at him as I did.

 _"Ready for Round 2?"_ She asked with a sharp-toothed grin.

"I guess," I replied slowly. "I mean, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

 _"Not really. Unless, you know, you want me to rip your heart out and shove it down your throat."_

"...I think I'm good."

 _"Splendid! Let me get ready!"_

She then ran down the hallway, into total darkness. I breathed deeply as I realized that this toy was very serious about her plot to hurt me. I just needed to play her game, and win, and I'll be fine. Of course, that's assuming she's being honest.

 _"Okie dokie!"_ I heard her call out. _"I'm ready when you are!"_

"Well, I suppose you're ready, then!"

 _"Great! Oh, and I've decided to make this a bit harder..."_

"How?"

 _"You now only have 60 seconds to stop me on the X!"_

"Well, I suppose it's still good compared to 90..."

 _"I suppose so! Now, let's start the game in 3...2...1...GO!"_

I held my breath as I waited for any sound revealing signs of movement. I know that this little monster is fast, so it's going to be a bit challenging to keep up with him. I'll just have to do my best, though.

After a few seconds, I thought I heard some shuffling across the floor. I turned the flashlight on and saw Jay Jay fall to the floor with her mouth wide open, revealing those sharp, scary teeth. How could someone possibly love this toy? Was she even a toy at all?

Anyway, I turned the flashlight back off and waited. While I did, I once again found myself questioning everything that's happening. Why do I keep teleporting to these seemingly random places? Why do these evil robots, big and small, keep coming after me? Did I do something to them? Are they just mean? I hope I can figure this all out soon!

Suddenly, I heard more scurrying! I quickly turned on my flashlight and I saw Jay Jay duck into the front doorway to the left! I turned the light back off and kept listening. I really needed to pay attention at this point...if he gets closer, she'll be on the X...but she could also hurt me!

I continued to stand there, staring at the empty hallway. I hadn't heard movement for a while...was I going to be okay? Was she going extra slow to trick me? You never know how this little demon will work...

I quickly turned my flashlight on and smiled. Jay Jay suddenly stopped and dropped on the X!

 _"Good job!"_ she told me. _"You won!"_

"So I get to keep living?"

 _"Yes! And I've decided to throw something else in there, too!"_

"What is it?"

 _"You'll see..."_

That's all I remembered before blacking out.


	7. Night 3

I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on my back. More specifically, I was on something nice and soft...like a bed. With the flashlight that was still somehow in my hand, I sat up and looked around me. Sure enough, I was back in the familiar bedroom.

I looked at my Golden Freddy teddy and saw he looked just as sweet and cuddly as ever. After giving him a quick, tight hug, I looked around and tried to listen for any signs of the monsters.

That's when I saw my alarm clock and gasped; it said it was 2 AM! Did I sleep for an extra few hours? Why did I do that? Unless...is that what Jay Jay meant when I'd get something better?

I started feeling happy, but I quickly heard something in the halls. It almost sounded like...running. Really, really fast running!

I jumped out of bed and ran towards the left door, where I heard the running coming from. I opened the door a little bit and listened closely for breathing. After hearing none, I shone the light down the hall. When I did, I thought I saw something red and scary at the end! I didn't get too good of a look of it, because it quickly disappeared. If I didn't know better, though, I'd say it was...a fox!

After hearing more running throughout the house, I ran to the other doorway and waited for breathing. Hearing none, I turned the light on and looked. Sure enough, the white thing was at the end! After it moved away, I quickly ran back towards the middle of the room and I felt my heart go fast!

Who was that? Was it a fox, like the one that scared me behind the TV? Why was she here now? I thought the others were hard enough to go against...

I then heard what sounded like squealing behind me. I turned around and shine my flashlight. I saw 2 of the little Toy Golden Freddy robots on my bed! After they quickly went away, I turned back towards the front of the room. I saw that my clock said 2:11. I guess the extra hours aren't helping as much as I'd like...

I then heard something from my right. I went towards the door and waited. I sat there for a few seconds and didn't hear anything. So, I decided to turn on the light.

When I did, a giant scary yellow robot jumped towards me and screamed in my face! I shrieked as the Toy Springtrap-looking monster continued to roar before everything turned red.

I opened my eyes and saw darkness. Oh, no; was I back in that endless, scary place? I hope not...anything would be better!

 _"Nice going, Kid!"_

I gasped and looked around. I noticed a small, purple and green animatronic next to me., it was...!

"Nightmare Balloon Girl?"

 _"Ding, ding, ding! Give the girl a prize!"_

"What...what happened?"

 _"I'll tell ya what happened: ya done goofed!"_

"Huh?"

 _"I can't believe that even after I gave you a 2-hour bonus, you screwed up and got yourself killed!"_

"Killed? I'm dead?"

 _"Well, technically, no. But you lost to the Nightmares!"_

"Who?"

 _"Sheesh. And I thought you were smarter than that! You know, the Nightmares? The things that have been after you for the past 3 nights?"_

"Oh..."

 _"I see Funtime Foxy managed to finally make an appearance, though...she'll be a fun one!"_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 _"Just be sure to check the closet when you think something's in it, Kid! That's all I'll say! Now, c'mon; let's give you another shot at beating the Nightmares!"_

"I can just get another chance? Just like that?"

 _"Only because I'm feeling generous, you hear me? Keep in mind, though, that once you lose again, you're gone for good. Got it?"_

"I guess so!"

 _"Good! And remember to listen carefully for signs that they're there. And don't forget the closet!"_

"I won't!"

 _"Good! Oh, and another thing; you've lost your 2-hour bonus!"_

"Wait, what?"

 _"Sorry, Kid; I gotta punish you somehow! But it's okay; you've done the whole 6 hours before, right?"_

"Well, yeah...twice, actually."

 _"Well, there ya go!"_

With that, Jay Jay clapped his hands and everything went white. A second later, I found myself back in the bedroom, flashlight in hand. I looked at the clock. 12 AM. Well, I guess I certainly have more work to do...

I suddenly heard the sprinting through the hallway again! I ran to the left doorway and looked down the hall. I sat there for around 5 seconds and didn't hear any breathing. With that, I turned the flashlight on and saw...nothing?

Suddenly, I heard a creaking sound coming from my room! I ran back towards the middle and barely managed to see my closet door creak shut. Oh, no...did something get in? I guess there's only one way to find out...

I quickly ran into the closet and shone my light. When I did, I screamed and jumped back as a big, pink and white fox poked her head out and gave a loud screech! I quickly got back up and slammed the closest door shut, breathing loud and heavily as I did. My heart was about to burst out of my chest, it felt like! It was bad enough that the fox scared me from behind the TV, but now she's in my closet?

I finally had the courage to open the door again. After shining my light in, I thought I saw nothing; however, I looked down and saw what looked like a pink & white fox toy with an eyepatch. Huh. How did that get in here...?

Anyway, I ran back towards my bed and shone my light at it. I saw 3 evil Toy Golden Freddy robots on the bed that disappeared a few seconds later. After that, I ran back towards the left door. I carefully listened for breathing. I was about to shine my light before I heard a quick breath in my ears! I then backed the flashlight up and held the door shut!

After a few seconds, I heard the loud footsteps walk away from the door. I then opened it back up and ran towards the other hallway. After standing still and listening, I didn't hear any breathing. I turned the light on and saw nothing. Good.

I kept repeating that pattern of checking the hallways and doors for a while, occasionally having to close the door and get evil Toy Golden Freddy robots off the bed. After a bit longer, I decided to check on the closet again, just to be sure everything was okay.

I ran back to the closet and shine my light in. When I did, I saw half the body of the scary robot fox! Its big, sharp hook was hanging by it's side, slowly dangling in the empty closet. I closed the door again and waited. A few seconds later, I opened it again and saw the small plushie again. I smiled and ran away.

Finally, after hours of running around and shining flashlights and closing doors, I heard the alarm clock ring in my room! A second later, I found myself back in the bed, sunlight pouring in, Golden Freddy in my arms. I sighed with relief as I got out of bed and went towards the kitchen. I wonder what could possibly go wrong today...


	8. Home

I walked over to the dining room to have my breakfast. My mommy and daddy were there again, as I thought they would be. I sat in my chair and looked at my plate. Pancakes again! Man, I didn't think I'd ever eat pancakes this many times in a row! I grabbed my fork and ate all 4 of them up within a few minutes.

I got down and walked to my room. I kinda gave up on believing I'll go to school; as soon as I walk out of that door, there's no way I'll be there. Honestly, I kinda would rather be at school than wherever I'll wind up next!

Anyway, I got dressed and walked into the living room. I was careful to make sure there weren't any foxes behind the TV. I would've checked my closet, but I think it was just that plushie in there.

I opened the front door, walked outside, saw the bright light, closed my eyes, and walked forwards. Honestly, I only walked for a few feet, it seemed, before I felt myself running into something. I opened my eyes and saw a table in front of me. I quickly looked around and saw I was back in that place from earlier! The place with that mean yellow rabbit and purple man!

I quickly hid under the table, curled into a ball, and cried; why was I back here? I would definitely rather be in school than this place; at least school didn't have rabbits that wanted to kill me!

 _"She hates you."_

It was the voice of that yellow rabbit plushie again; where was she? I hadn't seen her in a while, yet I keep hearing her voice... And who is the 'she' that she keeps talking about?

 _"You have to get up."_

But if I get up, then the mean rabbit or purple man could get me! I don't want them to get me!

 _"You can get out this time, but you have to hurry!"_

Well, I suppose I might as well try...I quickly crawled out from underneath the table and ran forwards. I stopped, though, when I realized I was running the wrong way!

 _"NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave!"_

I quickly ran the other way, around the table, and out the door. This time, the door actually opened when I pushed it! What was more shocking was the fact that I wasn't in a bright, endless light; I was in what looked like some sort of parking lot with cars everywhere.

I looked around a bit more and saw what looked like a cartoon yellow rabbit right next to the big, red doors I came out of. She looked like the yellow rabbit that's been helping me, purple hat and all. I then looked around a little bit more and saw a kid that looked around my age. He was holding something in his hands that looked familiar.

I went over to him slowly. As I got closer, I saw he was holding a dark yellow rabbit. My eyes widened when I saw it. When I got closer, I saw the kid turn towards me.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Oh, uh...nothing." I replied quietly as I backed up. "I was just looking at your plushie."

"Oh, this?" he replied as he showed more of the toy. "Where's yours? Don't you have one?"

"Y-yeah," I told him. "I have Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap, Salvagio, and Funtime Foxy."

"Cool!" he said with a smile. "Mine's Spring Bonnie!"

"Cool..." I said softly. "It looks nice."

"Thanks! But my Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He's a finger trap, he says."

"Or a plush trap?"

He then stopped for a second before smiling and laughing a little.

"Yeah!" he told me. "A plush trap!"

I then heard a horn honk and we both turned towards a green car in the parking lot.

"That's my daddy," he told me. "I gotta go now; see ya!"

"See ya..." I said quietly with a wave.

The boy then ran to the car and got in. Before the door closed, I heard him say, "Guess what, Dad? I'm gunna start calling him Plushtrap!"

The car then drove off, leaving me alone in the parking lot. I then looked around, wondering what to do. I want to get out of here, but I'm not sure where to go! I suppose I may just have to walk around a bit...

I started walking forwards for a bit. I soon found myself on a sidewalk with a fence to my left and grass to my right. There was also a girl with red hair and pigtails lying in the grass, staring at the sky. I slowly walked to her and she turned to look at me.

"Hi!" she said with a smile. "Where did you come from?"

"Uh..." was all I could say as I pointed towards the building with the yellow bear and yellow rabbit. Her eyes widened and she quickly stood up.

"You'd better watch out!" she told me. "I hear they come to life at night!"

"'They'?"

"Yeah! And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone!"

"D-d-DIE?"

Her eyes then got smaller as her smile got bigger.

"Why do you look so worried?" she asked.

Was she serious?

"Anyway, see you at the party! Hahaha!"

She then skipped away and disappeared. That was weird...what did she mean by any of that? And more importantly, what did she mean by 'the party'?

Anyway, I kept going down the sidewalk for a little bit longer. I eventually came to a turn to the right. But on the corner of the sidewalk was a boy with a green shirt and blue jeans. He was just sitting there, staring at the fence. When I got close to him, though, he looked at me for a second before he started to laugh!

"Hey!" he told me. "Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries?"

"Um...yes?" I replied quietly. He just kept laughing.

"Hahaha! No one else is scared; why are you? Stop being such a baby!"

He then kept laughing as I slowly snuck past him. I then walked faster to get away from him. That guy was a jerk...but I do wish I knew why I was so scared of that place! Surely it must be a bigger reason than the yellow rabbit...

After a bit more walking, I noticed a small park area to my right. It looked pretty empty, except for one girl with a few small things around her. Curious, I walked towards her to see what they were. I got close and saw that they were a bright yellow rabbit with a red guitar, a bright yellow bunny with a pink cupcake, and a bright golden bear with a purple hat and microphone.

"Why are you crying?" the girl asked with a confused look. "Don't you like my toy collection?"

Was I crying? I didn't think I was... I reached up and felt my face. It was wet, like I really was crying... That's weird.

"Uh, of course I like your collection!" I told her.

"Good! I traveled all the way across the state to get them; it's the only place to find them like this!"

"Oh."

I certainly hadn't seen them look like that, but they kinda look like Golden Freddy, Springtrap, and Salvagio!

"Well, I gotta go," I told the girl. "Bye!"

"Bye!" she said with a wave before looking back at her toys.

I then went back towards the sidewalk and kept walking. I soon came to a kid that looked a bit round and chubby. He was holding a pink balloon and was looking across the street. When I approached, he looked at me and smiled.

"Are you going to the party?" he asked. "Everyone's going to the party!"

I was about to honestly ask what party he was talking about, but he then kept talking as he got a look of realization on his face.

"Oh, wait. You HAVE to go; it's YOUR birthday! Haha!"

He then continued to laugh as he walked across the street with his balloon. That was weird. But my birthday was coming up? That's weird...you'd think that if there was one thing I'd be able to remember, it would be my birthday. Of course, you'd think I'd be able to remember a lot more than I do...

I kept going down the sidewalk, looking straight as I did. I just wanted to get where this place would lead me. As I walked, I just couldn't help but think about everything that I've been told just now. Hiding bodies, collections of toys, birthday parties...it's all not making sense to me!

Finally, I had to turn right again and I saw a house in the distance. It was small, but kinda familiar... I ran to the front door and opened it. After walking in and looking around, I instantly recognized it as my own house! Well, at least I'm somewhere I'm familiar with.

 _"Be careful."_

I looked and saw the yellow rabbit plushie on the couch, staring at me. What did I have to be careful of? I had a bad feeling I was about to find out...

I carefully walked towards my room, looking around for anything suspicious. The hallway seemed okay, so I guess that's good. I went into the bedroom and looked around. With the light on, it looked pretty safe. I then walked to my bed.

 _"BOO!"_

I shrieked and collapsed as the big pink and white fox jumped out from under my bed and lunged at my feet! I started crying loudly as I sat there, scared out of my mind! Why was this fox torturing me? What did I ever do to it?

As I continued to cry, I felt myself teleporting somewhere, but it didn't really change my current feeling of fear.

 _"Tomorrow is another day."_


	9. Even More Fun with Jay Jay

You didn't need to be a genius to figure out where I was next. After opening and wiping my wet eyes, I looked around and confirmed my suspicion that I was in Jay Jay's hallway. Well, it's still technically MY hallway in my house, but you know what I meant.

After looking around a bit, I felt something tap my leg. I looked down and saw that the little robot was the culprit. Her large, button shine a bit in the light as she gave a great, big smile.

 _"Back for more, eh?"_

"I guess so."

 _"Well, no need for more small-talk; let's get going!"_

"Wait!"

 _"What is it?!"_

"...I just wanted to thank you for helping me and giving me another chance."

 _"Aw, save your breath, Kid; I only did it because it's my job."_

"Huh?"

 _"It's complicated. Now, let's go!"_

She then ran down the dark hallway, leaving me alone with a flashlight. I couldn't help but think about that kid with the yellow bunny doll. I told him it was like a 'plush trap'...which wouldn't be weird if Nightmare Jay Jay hadn't told me that I created that name. This doesn't make sense...can she predict the future?

 _"Alright! Now, I'm going to make it harder!"_

"...of course..."

 _"Now you only have 45 seconds!"_

"I think I can handle that!"

 _"You'd better hope so!"_

"I'm just wondering...what's stopping me from just shining my light on you the whole time?"

 _"Simple; if I'm not on the X, I'll count it as a loss and brutally gouge your eyeballs out and cram them up your nose!"_

"...that's a good enough reason!"

 _"I thought so. Now, let's begin in 3...2...1...NOW!"_

I didn't turn the light on right away; I wanted to wait until I heard movement. 45 seconds didn't sound like a lot of time, so I had to be careful!

I finally heard some scuffling across the floor. I turned the light on and saw Jay Jay drop in the middle of the hallway. she was right between the chair and the X, so I suppose she's not too close or far. I turned the light off and waited.

After holding my breath for a little bit longer, I heard louder, faster movement. I turned the light on again and saw nothing. Oh, no; where was she?

I turned the light off and waited again. She had to have been in one of the doorways, but which one was it? Well, let's hope she doesn't stay there forever. Thankfully, she wasn't; I heard the scuffling again and turned the light on. Sure enough, she was in the hallway. Specifically, right above the X!

After dropping down, she turned to me and smiled.

 _"You're getting good at this!"_

"Or maybe you're getting worse!"

Her smile quickly turned into a snarl.

 _"I can still kill you for that, but I'll pass."_

"Um...thanks."

 _"Well, have a nice night!"_

"Wait!"

 _"What?"_

"Uh...I'm just curious why you're being so friendly to me."

 _"Friendly?"_

"Well, yeah; you could've killed me by now, and you certainly could've not given me a second chance!"

 _"There's a difference between 'friendly' and 'courteous', Kid."_

"...I don't think I know what it is."

 _"And you never will. Now, hold tight!"_

With that, Jay Jay and the hallway was gone.


	10. Night 4

I was back in the darkness that wasn't completely black; there was the red light that read "2 AM". Ha! Nightmare Jay Jay gave me 2 extra hours! And she says she's not nice!

I had to be careful, though; the extra hours means the monsters will probably be more mean! I immediately turned around and shone my flashlight on the bed, which only showed the friendly Golden Freddy with the giant blue eyes.

I smiled and turned back around. The closet seemed empty, but I wanted to make sure. I quickly ran to the closet, opened the door, and shine my light in. Empty. That's good; I hope it stays that way!

I then ran to the left doorway, slowly opened it, and waited. Nothing except for the clock at the end of the hall. I turned the light on and a blur of yellow run away. I really don't like that bunny...

I then ran towards the other doorway and waited. I almost turned the light on, but I then heard a quick, loud breath! I gasped and held the door tightly as I waited for the yellow rabbit to go away! After a few seconds, I heard loud footsteps go away from the door.

After running back towards my bed, I flashed my light on the bed and saw 2 of the little bear robots shaking like crazy before they quickly disappeared! Those things really creep me out...I'm scared of what'll happen if enough of them go on my bed!

Before I could think too hard, I heard fast running go throughout the halls! Oh, no; it's the fox! I think she was in the left hallway...I ran to the doorway and was about to turn on my flashlight to see if anyone was there, but I stopped myself; if I shine the light when they're there again, and I'm gone for good!

Sure enough, there was a loud breath in my ear, which signaled me to close the door shut. While I heard the loud footsteps go away, I also heard the quick sprinting go away, too. When the bunny had left, I ran to the other doorway to try and stop that scary fox! After waiting for breathing, and hearing none, I shine my light and saw the red blur go away.

With that, I quickly ran back to my bed and shone the light. 3 of the bears were there! I held the light as they all quickly disappeared. So far, so good...I glanced at the clock. 2:11. I still have a long night ahead of me...

A few more hours went by. I managed to do a good job getting rid of the bed bears and keeping the fox out, as well as listen for the breathing. By 4:26, though, things started to go downhill. After getting rid of 2 bears, I heard a door creak. After quickly turning around, I caught my closet door quickly closing. Oh, no! The fox is in!

I quickly ran to the closet and immediately held the door shut; I didn't want him to scare me again by shining my light in there! After a few seconds, I opened the door and saw a bright white fox plushie sitting on the floor. As cute at it was, I quickly ran back towards my bed and shine the light again. Only friendly Freddy.

Checking the doorways again, I didn't see the bunny, but I did see a glimpse of Nightmare Toy Springtrap. It was nice that they weren't right by the door, but it was still scary to see them in my hallway! Still, I did a good job keeping them out!

Finally, after checking on the fox, I heard a familiar blaring in my ear! After blinking a few times, I saw that I was lying in my bed, holding my Freddy teddy. After quickly turning my alarm clock off, I got out of bed and looked around the room. It looked normal...and I'll assume that it is.

Just because I wanted to be same, though, I ran to my closet and looked around inside. Nothing. Not even a white fox plushie. That made me feel a lot more safe.

Well, time for more pancakes...and more scary situations.


	11. Lock up

Honestly, you'd think I was sick of eating pancakes at this point, but it's honestly been my favorite part of this whole repeating nightmare! I just wish Mommy would've made me more than the 3 she gave today, but I'll still take that!

Mommy and Daddy are both still a blur...I can still see their figures, but for the life of me, I can't see their faces! It's honestly making me very sad; hopefully I can see them soon!

Anyway, I then wiped my mouth and started to leave the dining room, but then Daddy called out to me.

"Hey, Madison!"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Uh...tomorrow?"

"Oh, don't act like you forgot! I'm talking about your birthday!"

"My birthday...?!"

"Oh, dear!" Mommy cut in. "I think all those pancakes have messed with her mind!"

They both then chuckled. I honestly don't see what's so funny...grown-ups are weird.

"Well, we've got the place packed," Daddy continued. "Hopefully you'll make some new friends!"

"Uh...okay."

"I mean it; those animals are cute and all, but you're at that age where you need to start making more...human...friends."

"Um...okay, Daddy."

"That's the spirit!"

He and Mommy just chuckled again as they went back to their stuff. That was weird...but why would Daddy want me to make more friends? Toy Golden Freddy and his friends are good enough friends for me. They wouldn't hurt me and they're always there for me!

I then got dressed and made my way to the front door, knowing full well that I'd end up anywhere besides school. I was very careful to check around for big white foxes before I left, though; she's the one that's given me the most problems in the day. Well, him and Anime Spring Bonnie.

I then opened the door, walked straight into the bright light, and waited. A second later, the light went away, allowing me to look around and see where I am. It only took a second for me to figure out that I was back in that colorful place that Anime Spring Bonnie lives! Oh, no...!

I need to find somewhere to hide from that scary monster before she finds me! I looked around, hoping and praying for someone or something that can help me! I didn't see the rabbit, but that doesn't mean she wasn't nearby...

Suddenly, I saw an open door! It was in the back of the building, but I didn't care; I was going to make it! I quickly sprinted across the room, not looking around me as I did. The sooner I got into that door, the better!

After finally running through the doorway, I slammed the door shut and started breathing really fast. Hopefully I'd be safe in here...right?

I turned around and gasped. Maybe this wasn't a good idea; I saw nothing but broken body parts everywhere! There was a yellow body with a missing head lying right in front of me, as well as a few heads on a shelf right above me! They looked like they belonged to yellow bears and rabbits...

I also saw a shiny skeleton on a table in the back! There were a few shiny bones right next to it, and they looked very scary! I think I even saw a lone shiny skull on the shelf, too...!

I turned back towards the door to try and open it...only to find out the door was locked! I instantly started banging it with my fists, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Please let me out!" I cried as I continued to bang on the door. I heard nothing in response, except for some more of that laughing I can't help but hear when something bad happens. It doesn't sound like a monster; it sounds more like a person. A much older person.

I continued hitting the door, trying my hardest to stay calm, but I quickly found out how impossible that was.

"PLEASE!" I screamed as I kept hitting the door. Nothing but more of that laughter...I think I heard a few more people laughing, as well!

I kept hitting the door with all my might, tears starting to fall like a fountain. I finally just collapsed on the floor, curled into a ball, and laid in a puddle of my own tears.

"...please let me out..." I said really quietly. I didn't have the strength to talk any louder; however, the laughter outside certainly did seem to get louder!

As I laid on the floor of a room filled with body parts of rabbits and bears while laughing could be heard outside, I couldn't help but wonder why this is happening. What did I do to deserve being in this situation? All I did was try and hide from the yellow rabbit...only to be locked in a room filled with her body parts...

I never felt more alone in my life...


	12. Final Fun with Jay Jay

Everything went dark again as I could tell I was in a different place. This place was too familiar to me at this point...and it's inhabited by an interesting nightmare toy that may or may not actually kill me.

I got up and saw that giant metal grin right in front of my face. It startled me a bit as I backed up. She then just cracked up laughing.

 _"Man, you get scared easily, you know that?"_ She asked as she continued to laugh. I just groaned with anger as I got up and stared the robotic toy in the eye.

"Can we just get this over with?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

 _"Alright, alright!"_ She said as her smile went away. _"No need to get moody!"_

I just sighed as I saw her go down the hall slowly. If she went that slow in the actual game, I think I'd have a better time playing.

 _"You ready?"_ She asked after a minute.

"Yeah!" I replied.

 _"You better be; you only have 30 seconds!"_

"Of course..."

 _"Good luck! Now, let's begin in 3...2...1...GO!"_

I then held my breath as I waited for signs of NIghtmare Jay Jay's movement. Thirty seconds sure didn't seem like a lot of time, so I better make sure to only turn on the flashlight when I needed to. Of course, there was only one time when I NEEDED to...

I quickly heard that familiar scuffle in the hallway. I turned the light on and saw Nightmare Jay Jay quickly duck into the front door on the right side. She was really close now; let's hope she doesn't get too close.

I kept listening a bit more. No movement for a while...surely she's not trying to make me lose on purpose by not moving, is she? If she is, that's just a mean thing to do! Of course, it's Nightmare Jay Jay we're talking about; she may have signs of a heart, but she also has signs of wanting to kill me in awful ways.

That's when I finally heard scuffling again. I shine the light and saw her drop down on the X! I had won again!

 _"Wow; you're the first person to win 4 times in a row!"_

"Well, maybe I'll win 5 tomorrow!"

 _"Tomorrow?"_

She then started cackling evilly; it really freaked me out.

 _"Girl, this was the final game!"_

"Really?"

 _"Well, can't you read? The title of the chapter was 'Final Fun with Jay Jay'!"_

"The title of the...what?"

 _"Nevermind...the point is that we're done now!"_

"Oh...but, why?"

 _"Personally, it's because I'm annoyed at how good you are; honestly, it's because...well...you're not gonna be around much longer."_

"What? What do you mean?"

 _"Oh, you'll see. I'll just say this: happy birthday."_

She clapped her hands and everything went dark, leaving me all alone. What just happened...? What did she mean when she said I wouldn't be around much longer? And why did she wish me happy birthday? Was it my birthday already? Well, if it was midnight, then I would think it would be.

...wait; midnight...!

Everything flashed again as I felt myself moving.


	13. Night 5: Enter Nightmare Glitterstrap

I could feel around and tell I was back in my bed. This bed was actually very comfy...if only I could stay here all night and avoid the monsters...but it's never that easy, is it?

I suddenly heard a sound I'd never heard before...it sounded like the way that fox ran around, but faster and louder...it sounded like it was to my left.

I got out of bed and ran to the left door. Before I could listen for breathing, though, I heard the loud scuffling go away! I turned the flashlight on, anyway, and saw nothing. With that, I ran towards the right door, where I think I heard the scuffling go. When I got there, I waited a few seconds and shine my flashlight. What I saw was very, very unexpected.

Instead of a yellow rabbit or white fox at the end of the hallway, I saw what looked like a giant, scary yellow rabbit with a bright purple bow tie! Her eyes and teeth were bright red, and I think I saw a mouth with razor-sharp teeth on her stomach!

I instantly shut my door and held it tightly while my heart raced quickly; why was that evil rabbit here? I wouldn't think she'd go to my house and come after me, but apparently, that's exactly what he did! Oh, no...is this what Jay Jay meant when she said I wouldn't be around much longer? If so, I'm going to prove her wrong; I'll stop this yellow rabbit once and for all!

I heard the rabbit run away from the door, only to hear the echo throughout the house that she was on the other side! I ran over there and shut my door. The instant I did, I heard her run away again! This is going to be a long night of me just running around...

After a while, I held the right door down and heard her run away. A second later, I heard a deep, scary laugh ring in my ears! What does that mean? I thought I heard something behind me, though...I turned around and shine my light on my bed. When I did, I screamed; sitting at the foot of my bed was a giant head of the yellow rabbit that's been scaring me!

I continued to shine my light on her; if nothing else, I allowed me to still see where she was! After my light flickered a few times, the head disappeared and I heard more scuffling in the hall. I assume that's a good thing...?

I ran to the left hallway and shine my light. Empty. I was about to head to the other side, but then stopped; I could've sworn I heard him go to this hallway. I just know it. So, I turned the light on again. It turns out I was right; the rabbit was right in my face! After screaming and shutting the door, I felt myself shaking in fear! I looked at my alarm clock. 3:37. Over halfway there!

A little while later, I could hear the rabbit laughing again! I instantly shine my light at my bed and got really scared when I didn't see her there! Where else could she possibly be? Oh, wait...

I ran to my closet and shine my light inside. I gasped when I saw the rabbit's giant head looking me in the eye! I closed the closet door immediately and held it down; why does this golden rabbit seem to have the ability to just...teleport?

I heard the scuffling in the hallway again. I ran to the right door and shine my light. There she was; staring at me with giant, blood-red eyes. I closed the door and waited for her to move.

Surprisingly, it was getting easier to do the longer I did it. I just had to keep the doors shut, and when she got in my closet or on my bed, I just had to keep shining my light on her and she went away. This was actually the easiest one to handle; I didn't have to wait and listen for breathing, and I didn't have to constantly look behind me or in the closet!

Finally, I heard the buzzing and ringing of my alarm clock! I sighed with relief as I quickly blinked and saw I was lying in bed, squeezing my friendly Golden Freddy teddy really tightly! My smile went away, though, when I noticed my pants were warm...

Well, I'll have to tell Mommy and Daddy about this; hopefully they won't be too mad at me. In the meantime, I think today is the day I have my birthday party. I just hope it'll be the best part of this whole living nightmare.


	14. My Unhappy Birthday

Thankfully, Mommy wasn't upset about my accident; she says it happens all the time. I hope she isn't talking about me, specifically.

Anyway, after I got washed off, she started getting me dressed and ready for my birthday party. As she was brushing my hair, she made it clear how she wanted me to do my best to make new friends.

"I know you probably don't understand, but Mommy and Daddy put a lot of effort into this party, so please try and make it worth it, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"That's my girl!"

She then kissed my forehead and sent me to the dining room for my breakfast. I sat down and looked at the plate, feeling very confused.

"Only two pancakes?" I asked her.

"Well, you'll want to save your appetite for the cake and pizza at the party!"

Cake? Pizza? Hm, maybe this party will be worth it, after all!

While I was eating my two pancakes, I felt everything around me slowly change. I looked around and saw that everything was different, yet familiar; it was the yellow rabbit's home! Oh, no; that's where my birthday party is at?! Why would they pick here?

I immediately ducked under the table and started shaking with fear as I thought about last night, and how the rabbit was stalking me in my home! The last place I want to be is right where he lives!

As tears started pouring out of my eyes again, I began peeking around from under the table, looking for any signs of anyone that can help me. I'd even look for that scary purple man if that means the yellow rabbit won't get me!

 _"BOO!"_

Suddenly, a white face appeared in front of mine and screamed at me! I screamed even louder as I crawled out the other way and ran towards wherever I could. Before I could get too far, though, I ran into three other animals: a golden bear, a green and red bunny, and a yellow rabbit! I can't believe it; the monsters that have been after me all week are here, too!

I stopped and curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing my eyes out as I did. All the while, I could see the fox join the rest of the animals and they started to laugh at me. I quickly realized that this was the same laughter I heard when I was locked in the closet with the body parts!

 _"Wow!"_ I heard the bunny say. _"Your sister is kind of a baby, isn't she?"_

S...sister? There's no way that one of these monsters is my sister!

 _"It's hilarious!"_ the fox replied with a laugh.

I don't see anything too hilarious about torturing a kid like me!

I then saw the fox look towards the back of the building. She soon turned back towards the others with an evil smile.

 _"Why don't we help him get a closer look?"_ She asked the others. _"She will love it!"_

A closer look at what? Whatever it is, it can't be good!

"NO!" I screamed out. "PLEASE!"

 _"Come on, guys!"_ the fox continued, completely ignoring me. _"Let's give this little man a lift! She wants to get up close and personal!"_

Before I could plea, the fox and bunny picked me up high off the ground and started carrying me away while the bird and bear followed behind! They were all laughing so loud that I couldn't even hear myself scream!

"NO!" I cried. "I DON'T WANNA GO!"

 _"You heard the little man!"_ the fox told the others. _"She wants to get even closer! Hahaha!"_

No! Why is this happening? This is my birthday and these monsters are ruining it! I'm supposed to be happy right now, but that's exactly what I'm NOT feeling!

Finally, they all stopped and I looked up. My eyes widened big when I saw where I was: right in front of the giant yellow rabbit! His big, red eyes were looking right at me as I heard him laugh uncontrollably!

 _"Hey, guys!"_ the fox told the other animals. _"I think the little man said he wants to give Spring Bonnie a big kiss!"_

"No! NOOOOOOOO!"

 _"On THREE!"_

The fox and bunny then ducked down slowly, but not so far that I could touch the floor and run away; all I could do was squirm and hope I could get out!

 _"One...two...THREE!"_

I suddenly felt myself being lifted up really fast as I saw a blurry vision of yellow! The next thing I knew, I felt my chin rest on something sharp and cold...I quickly realized it was the yellow rabbit's mouth!

I tried squirming to get out, but I quickly felt something against the top of my head. It was also pretty sharp and cold, almost as if...OH, NO!

"HELP ME!" I screamed to anyone who would listen! "SHE'S HURTING ME! HELLLLLLLP!"

That's when I heard gasps of fear below me. What happened next was a shock:

 _"Oh, shit! Somebody help! Please!"_

The fox was actually trying to help me! I don't know why, but I just cared about getting out of here!

It felt really sharp on my chin and forehead, and it hurt so much! The worst part was that it just kept going down further and further! I also heard a whole bunch of screaming that sounded like it came from a lot of people, who were most likely just watching me!

 _"SOMEBODY HELP US FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"_

That time, it was the bunny calling out; if they didn't want me to get hurt, why did they put me in the rabbit's mouth in the first place?

That's when it happened. I don't think I can describe it perfectly, but it sounded like a CRUNCH and a _SQUISH_ mixed together. After that, I couldn't move anything. I couldn't squirm. I couldn't scream. I could only stare into the yellow rabbit's mouth, which suddenly got really, really red. The screams behind me got really loud that if I could move, I would've jumped in fear!

Suddenly everything got really, really fuzzy. My head started to hurt, specifically where the rabbit's teeth were. I then felt a weird taste in my mouth. Was it...salt? Where did that come from?

Everything then got so blurry that I couldn't tell what I was looking at anymore; all I know is that this is what I get for celebrating my birthday.


	15. Your Broken

I finally regained feeling in my body. There are three things I noticed right away: I was back in the endless darkness, I was on my knees, and my head really hurt. Even though I had feeling, I didn't move. I was just staring forward in shock. I finally remembered everything.

The party. The meanies. The rabbit. The bite. I remember it all. I remember it and I feel awful.

It's almost crazy, when you think about it; I survived five nights against scary monsters, as well as four rounds against Nightmare Jay Jay's game...only to have my head bitten by Spring Bonnie because of those 4 bullies...

I couldn't hold it back anymore; I started crying harder than I ever had before. As the tears started pouring down, my body shook and I started coughing uncontrollably. I couldn't believe this happened to me! I'm only a kid! This stuff doesn't happen to kids! Kids are supposed to be happy and joyful and...alive!

 _"Can you hear me?"_

I tried holding in the tears. Was...was that the fox? The one who did nothing but torture me?

 _"I...I don't know if you can hear me..."_

She sounded upset...almost as upset as me!

 _"...I'm sorry..."_

Did I hear sniffles after that? Was...was she really sorry for what she did? I mean, she tortured me, scared me, and even hurt me! And now she's sorry? That doesn't make sense...monsters aren't supposed to apologize...of course, kids aren't supposed to be tortured, so anything's possible...

I then looked ahead of me again and saw them. In the back were my 4 "friends", Toy Golden Freddy, Toy Springtrap, Salvagio, and Funtime Foxy. In front was the yellow rabbit plushie I first met when I first found myself in this darkness. My tears stopped. I wasn't sad anymore; I was angry.

 _"You're broken,"_ the yellow rabbit told me.

"Yeah," I replied coldly. "Because of all of you!"

Suddenly, I saw Funtime Foxy slowly disappear until she was gone completely. The yellow rabbit plushie, though, looked sad.

 _"But...we're still your friends..."_ she told me quietly.

Salvagio disappeared, too, but I didn't care.

 _"Do you still believe that?"_

Toy Springtrap was gone, next. I didn't care, though; I just quickly extended my arm and punched the yellow rabbit plushie in the face!

When she got back up, she looked very hurt, physically and emotionally. I never thought a plushie could look so sad.

 _"I'm still here,"_ she continued.

Toy Golden Freddy faded away, leaving me and the yellow rabbit plushie alone. I was still angry at her for hurting me and bringing me this pain. I'm angry that the ones I thought I could trust would put my head in her mouth and hurt me, or as the yellow rabbit put it, "broke" me.

 _"I will put you back together..."_ she whispered.

"Get away from me."

She just stared at me with a terribly awful expression, one I never thought I'd see a toy make. She then closed her eyes and slowly shook her head before disappearing, herself.

I was now all alone again in the dark emptiness I found myself in at the beginning of this nightmare, still angry at all that's happened. That fox thinks she can just apologize to me for what's happened? Well, that's not good enough! Those animals need to pay for what they've done to me!

That's when everything got bright. I shielded my eyes and looked in front of me. I saw what looked like a very tall, skinny man with long fingers and a giant, round head. He slowly walked towards me until I could see him properly. He was wearing all black except for a white face and rosy red cheeks. He had a creepy smile that kinda made me uncomfortable.

 _"I can make them pay,"_ he simply told me in a voice similar to mine. _"I can make them regret what they've done to you."_

"Really...?"

 _"Of course. I'm not like the adults; I'll never lie to children."_

He then extended his hand with the freakishly long fingers towards me. I stared at it for a second before reaching out and grabbing it.

 _"You'll fit right in,"_ he simply told me as everything got even brighter.


	16. Epilogue

"...I'm sorry..."

That's the last I could manage to say to her before I felt myself shaking and breathing heavily. I managed to stay calm before then, but there was just something about apologizing...even though I doubt she could've heard me. Though I wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't accept the apology if she could.

It's hard to think it's been 4 years since that incident...and a lot has changed since then.

First off, Fazbear and Friends was shut down instantly after what we...I...did. Good thing we had a good lawyer that got us around a murder charge...the last thing we needed was juvy...or worse, to be tried as adults and sent to prison!

Anyway, she didn't die right away; she still had a pulse when the paramedics arrived and rushed her to the hospital. She managed to survive for around a week after the incident before we said our goodbyes (and apologies, for some) and took her off the life support.

I've never truly been the same since then; I completely reevaluated my life and actions. I think we all did. We all agreed to not see each other for a long time; all of us together would only bring back bad and painful memories.

I often ask myself what she must've been thinking that day when the metal jaws crushed her head. Did she go out painlessly? Could she still feel pain for a few seconds before passing out? How scared was she? Well, if I was in her position, I'd be fucking terrified...

Mom and Dad took a while to get used to the fact she was gone. Hell, the day after, she placed a plate with a single pancake on it in her spot at the table, just like she always gave her for breakfast...I didn't have the heart to remind her that she wasn't going to be there to eat it. The only way she'd ever get a pancake again was in her dreams.

When the diner closed, lots of questions were asked as to what happened. Everyone who attended his party was asked by the company to not mention anything about the incident, or the diner in general. Since they were a fairly new sister location to the Candy & Friends franchise, they figured they could continue life like the diner never existed. Shockingly enough, that's exactly what happened; no physical trace of Fazbear and Friends was left. Former employees in the company weren't even aloud to mention or reference its existence!

They've completely rebuilt the name since then, though; this week will mark the grand reopening of Candy's Burgers and Fries, with new and improved...everything, pretty much. They even got new animatronics based on a line of toys they created around the time my sister...well...you know.

The biggest change in my life since then was when I finally decided to contact my old friends and see how they were doing...only to discover the horrible truth that they were dead.

One of them was killed every year on the anniversary of the incident: June 26th. The police claim they have no idea how it happened; there was no trace of an intruder in the house, and they all died the same exact way: strangulation.

Now, it's been 4 years since the original death of my sister...and I'm the only one left...and it's June 26th. I know full well who the killer must be; it's the only logical explanation. There's no way to stop him, and I know full well that I deserve this.

I sat in my bed that night, staring at the ceiling. I didn't say much to anyone all day. You'd think I would, especially since I was aware that I wouldn't live to see the morning, but I had a lot on my mind. I was still thinking of a lot when I heard my bedroom door slowly creak open. I sat up and turned towards the doorway. I didn't see anyone there, though; was it just a draft?

Suddenly, a tall, thin figure dropped down from the ceiling and landed on the bed with me! I gasped in fear as I saw the creature look at me with blank, angry eyes and a giant, empty smile. It crawled its way towards me until its face was right against mine!

The thing continued to stare at me for a bit longer before it spoke to me in a voice that was all too familiar.

 _"It's me."_

I knew it had to be...

"Go ahead," I told him. "Do it. I deserve it."

I then heard him chuckle before he placed his long fingers around my neck and squeaked tightly. I tried taking one last gulp of air, but it was too late. I could only watch the puppet-looking thing as it strangled me.

You know, it's fair to say that nobody will ever figure out what happened on June 26th, 1983, seeing as how all the witnesses were either too young to remember, too old to bother reciting, or too dead to even do anything. But hey, perhaps some things are best left forgotten...forever.

THE END


	17. Extra

I was laying in bed and heard a strange sound outside my room. I stayed there, frozen, and was very curious as to that just happened...I wasn't dreaming again, was I? I kinda hope I was; that'd be more comforting!

I heard the noise again. Okay, I gotta check this out! I crawled out of bed and slowly crept towards the door. After slowly opening it, I stuck my head out of the doorway and looked around. I couldn't see anyone...yet, I didn't feel safe.

 _"Hello!"_

I gave a small scream as I looked around in panic. Who said that? It sounded like a high-pitched voice, sorta like a doll or something.

 _"Down here, dummy!"_

I paused and looked down. Standing in front of my legs was what looked like a 2-foot-tall humanoid robot, almost similar-looking to an animatronic I saw recently...

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I asked it.

 _"Maybe,"_ it replied, _"but I don't think you have time to figure it out."_

"Huh?"

 _"Let's just say I want to play a game with you."_

"Ugh. Who are you? Jigsaw?"

 _"Naw; I'm more like Freddy Krueger in the fact I travel between dreams."_

"So, this IS a dream!"

 _"Yeah, I guess the cat's out of the bag! But just like Krueger, I can still kill you in your dream!"_

"...oh."

 _"Yep! But if you beat my game, you live! If you lose my game, you die! Simple enough!"_

"Sure...simple..."

 _"Okay, so here's how this is going to work: I'm going to hide somewhere in your apartment, and you have exactly 90 seconds to find me!"_

"You seem to be underestimating how small this place is."

 _"But I'm a small guy; I can hide in a lot of places!"_

"Hm. Fair enough."

 _"Alright; no peeking!"_

The Purple and Green humanoid robot thing then quickly disappeared, leaving me alone in a dark, dream version of my sister's apartment. So I have to find a miniature version of the Balloon Girl animatronic in 90 seconds? This is going to be interesting...

 _"Alright! You have 90 seconds!"_ he called out. _"Good luck...Mrs. Star!"_


	18. Nightmare & Halloween Mode

I walked down the sidewalk very slowly, looking around as I did. Not a soul in sight. That's very weird, especially during this hour of this day. Usually, there's a parent who chaperones a child or a teenager carrying a carton of eggs. Not in this case, though.

It was very cold out, which I suppose is to be expected for late October; however, I wasn't exactly dressed for the weather. I'm still sporting the tattered brown coat and blue jeans I've worn since I became homeless, which isn't a bad wardrobe, but it could certainly be improved! Thankfully, I have a beard to keep my face warm. Sort of.

Finally, I made it back to the alley. I slid my way in and found my tent. After pulling out my lighter, I lit my fireplace and sat down. Well, by 'fireplace', I mean 'barrel full of kindling'. Either way, I grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around me, and stared at the fire.

I gave a small smile as my mind wandered back to my past. Halloween was always my favorite holiday. The candy, the costumes, the craziness. Looking back, I think that would explain why I was so calm during my first job back in the late 80s. Of course, that job was the reason I was here.

I sighed and held the blanket tighter to me. I'm just glad nobody was dressing up as one of...them...this year. I've rarely seen it happen, and it gives me the chills every time. This year, though, I've seen nothing. No bears with top hats, no bunnies with guitars, no chickens with cupcakes, and no foxes with evil intentions.

My stomach got very tight as a loud gurgle echoed through the alley. Bracing the cold, I stuck my arm out of the blanket and reached into the Jack-O-Lantern basket full of candy. One advantage of being homeless on Halloween is that you can get free treats without question! Sure, some questioned my motives because of my age, but most were compliant!

I unwrapped the fun-sized chocolate bar and shoved it into my mouth. I smiled as I closed my eyes and chewed the delicious candy. I did this a few more times before I felt a bit more satisfied. After that, I felt myself give a big yawn. It was getting pretty late, and I did have a long day. I better get some rest.

I lied down on my side and closed my eyes. Hopefully, all the candy I collected today would be enough to last a while; it's a lot better than the leftover scraps at Candy's Burgers and Fries.

I heard a door slam nearby. I gasped and opened my eyes with fear.

"Who's there?" I instinctually called out. Shocker; no answer.

I slowly reached over and grabbed my flashlight. Hopefully, the batteries still worked. Before turning it on right away, though, I got out of my bed and quietly looked out of my tent. My fire had gone out, which was to be expected at...whatever time it was.

That's when I turned on my flashlight and looked around. It looked perfectly normal. It wasn't pleasant, sure, but it was normal.

 _"hElLo?"_

I froze with fear. That voice...I haven't heard it in over 30 years! For good reason, as well...so why did I hear it now? And why did it sound so...distorted?

 _"hI!"_

There it is again...! She can't be here...she can't!

I shine my light towards the back of the alley, where the voice was coming from. I instantly regretted it; I didn't want to believe it, but she was there. Somehow, she was there.

Sitting at the back of the alley was a giant and demented version of a familiar animatronic child. Her tiny, toothless mouth was replaced with a big and wide grin bearing two rows of sharp teeth. Her round, fingerless hands were replaced with giant claws. Her giant blue eyes were replaced by small red lights.

There's no doubt about it; it was Jay Jay.

"You little shit..." I murmured at the character.

I just stood there and stared at her while he stared at the floor. I wasn't entirely sure if she was real. There's no way something as scary as this can be, but I know firsthand that anything is possible, especially with her kind.

I finally shook my head and turned the flashlight off. Real or not, staring at that little demon was giving me a headache.

 _"hElLo?"_

Quickly turning the light back on, I saw her duck into one of the doors of the buildings! I stared in disbelief; was it really real? If it was, then I need to stop her from terrorizing people! Even if she does nothing evil, I want to get a second helping of Mashed Jay Jay!

I sprinted towards the doorway the spawn of Satan ran into and bolted through. Using my flashlight, I looked around the place. It was an abandoned structure that I believe used to be a toy store. Huh. Kinda fitting.

 _"hI!"_

I quickly shone the light around and found him behind the counter. Only the top of her head was showing because she was so short, but there was no mistaking that ugly propeller hat on her head! I ran after her and jumped the counter, tripping and crashing down in the process. Man, I gotta learn to stop doing that...

That's when I heard something else. It wasn't Jay Jay. It was...static.

Slowly looking up, I couldn't help but notice the orange mess on the ceiling. I could also make out some patches of pink and red. It was all Funtime Foxy up in a bunch, but that's also what gave away its identity.

"You...!" I gasped.

Before I could say anything else, it dropped down with a loud metallic screech! I screamed and rolled away. When I did, a loud metallic thump could be heard. As much as I wanted to look at the cause, I also wanted to get the hell away from here!

Before I could do anything else, I started hearing music coming from somewhere in the store. Very familiar music. Music from a music box. I then felt something tightly grab my shoulder and pick me up! That's when I saw a rabbit-like face with giant black eyes, smile, and teeth.

"Oh shit...!"

Suddenly, Nightmare Plushtrap threw me across the shop, causing me to crash into a bunch of unstable shelves! Groaning as I got up, I looked in front and saw all 3 abominations standing together, staring at me. It was like something from a nightmare.

"Stay back!" I screamed at them. "I mean it!"

That obviously didn't help; Nightmare Plushtrap then lunged at me, wrapping his hands around my throat, just as it did decades ago. This time, though, I was older and stronger! I quickly punched it in the head as hard as I could and it loosened its grip just enough for me to push it off!

After it fell to the floor, I didn't hesitate to run to it and repeatedly stomp it on the face! Its long arms reached towards me, trying to get a grip on my legs, but it didn't work; one final stomp caused its face to crack down the middle, thus causing it to stop moving.

The static noise in the background suddenly got louder as I looked above me. Jack-o-Funtime Foxy was dangling from a ceiling lamp, but not for long; it then dropped down towards my head, a sight quite familiar. This time, though, I didn't have anyone next to me to protect me, so I jumped out of the way, causing the busted robot to crash into the floor again.

I ran over to it and grabbed its...I think it was its arm, but it could've been a leg. That's not important, though; I pulled back hard, and after a few hard yanks, the limb ripped right off! I then threw it behind me, grabbed another limb, and repeated the process. I must say, I don't understand how children tore this thing apart so easily; this is wearing out my muscles!

Finally, though, I was left with the upper half of a white and orange fox's face. Everything else was just busted scrap metal. I continued to stare at the head, though...and how it once stuck out of my sister's head when it could've been mine.

 _"hElLo?"_

That's when I remembered I had one more pain in the ass to deal with.

I then grabbed one of Jack-o-Funtime Foxy's limbs and swung behind me. As expected, I heard a loud SMACK and saw tan pieces of plastic fly across the room! Half of Jay Jay's head was broken and shattered, which only added to her already creepy look. I took this as a sign to hit her again!

 _"Hahahah-!"_

CRACK!

More of her face fell off, revealing more of a metal endoskeleton. I didn't care, though; I kept smacking and swinging and shattering the evil bastard!

Finally, I was left with the head completely gone, leaving a fat body and sharp claws. I dropped Jack-o-Funtime Foxy's limb and slowly walked towards the way I came in. That was it. My nightmare was over.

"Skyler?"

I opened my eyes again and saw a familiar man standing next to me. His smoky red hair glowed in the morning sunlight.

"Oh, hey, Pit!" I said as I sat up and stretched. "What brings you to _Casa del Star_?"

"I'm just curious if you wanted to go out for breakfast."

"Breakfast? Why?"

"I think you could use a good meal. One that's not, you know, candy and more candy."

"Eh. Why not; I'll go."

I stood up and we both walked to his car.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. "It must be rough on Halloween night."

"Actually, the streets were pretty dead. No action from anybody."

"Really? That's shocking."

"Yeah! Though, I did have a weird nightmare about Jay Jay, Funtime Foxy, and Plushtrap."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's all good; they can't scare me anymore."

"I guess that's good, then!"

We were both silent as we drove to the restaurant. I couldn't get those images of the animatronics out of my head, but I'm glad I managed to stop them, even if it was a nightmare.

"What happened to your neck?" he suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"There; those bruises! What happened?"


End file.
